Ra2orLeaf
Ra2orLeaf, also known as Ra2or, is current king of Upper Canada and also Prime Minister of major alliance The Canadian Union. He was the ex-second in command for Somerset and former co leader of both Foedus Christiana and The Greater Reich. Ra2or is known to be one of the nicer players on the server and has positive relationships with the majority of the server. History Early History Early Life in Somerset Ra2or began in the nation of Venezia however unimpressed by the nation he quickly left to join Winterfell - then one of the major towns in Somerset. In his first week he made his first town called Northern_Hudson which he grew to 40 players and 20 chunks in it's peak. The town is currently owned by a builder - _Jalze_ and focuses on infrastructure over player count and pvp. Early Alliances Due to his activeness on discord he became effectively second in command at Somerset and then current king of Somerset Yaznayu took him under the wing and mentored him about EarthMc. Due to being mentored my Yaz he initially became aggressive to players outside and sometimes inside of Somerset's alliances. During this time he was gifted co-leader of Foedus Christiana and later The Greater Reich in an attempt to further Somerset's power over the alliances. The alliances mainly focused on the east coast of NA and colonizing East Asia - mainly Japan. Ra2or's only deaths due to players both came from a player from Japan (Snowy_b). In an attempt to leave Yaz's shadow Ra2or became a move conservative player and was much less toxic. The Demise of Somerset The banning of Yaznayu Yaznayu was controversially banned by mods which swung Somerset into panic. Although he was confident of securing an unban Somerset was an unstable nation until then. Although eventually his perm ban was changed to an eight day ban, Yaz decided to quit EMC. Following this Ra2or was the obvious choice from the outside and was favorite to become the new king however Yaz stalled and avoiding picking a new king. In an attempt to get Yaz to pick a new king he hosted an election where people could vote on who they wanted to be new king. Ra2or won by 62% to Eddard Stark's 48% however Yaz still didn't make a move. A few days before Yaz was about to be automatically kicked from Somerset since he hadn't logged on in around 40 days he wasn't able to join the server and Somerset's king was randomly chosen to be xKushx who was then inactive. Somerset's new king It was initially thought that Ra2or would be able to get the king of xKushx however he suddenly became active again and started swinging in political ways Ra2or didn't like. Following this news he left Somerset for a short stay in Rennes, Quebec and managed to persuade the other mayor players in the nation to leave Somerset aswell with EddardStark selling his town and Miniminer367 eventually joining Ra2or in Upper Canada (his future nation). Recent History Upper Canada During his time in Quebec Scorpionzzz (one of the major players in Quebec) got given LavishNick's old town Aurora and the nation that came with it he wanted to disband the nation to have it join Quebec and give Ra2or the town however Ra2or payed 275g to keep the nation. To receive the nation Ra2or had to leave Quebec and in doing so abandoned his items expecting to be able to get them later. However his plot was given to a random player who took the bulk of his items which in total was worth around 250g. Since Scorpionzzz looted Aurora Ra2or has a lack of general items. The Canadian Union Ra2or ran for Prime Minister of the Canadian Union during the start of October and ended up wining the election following large amounts of debates and most notably being extremely anti-war and therefore promising to take The Canadian Union out of the war against Norway ,which he claimed only he could do due to his good relationships with the majority of the server, which was controversial to the rest of the server since they didn't need to as little damage had been done. He won the election so as promised took The Canadian Union out of the war paying all the gold himself. Since then he has remained a popular figure in The Canadian Union. EMCL Since joining EMCL Ra2or has been one of the top producers of news and currently hold the record for most Editors of the Week awards, albeit tied with EchoOlcelot, Barbay1 and Will. Despite being an editor for a short amount of time in comparison with other editors (around 2 months) he has been able to become a Senior Editor due to his mass posts and new styles of interviews. Towns List of towns Ra2or has been in: * Venezia (Venezia) (Citizen) * Winterfell (Somerset) (Citizen) * Northern Hudson (Somerset) (Mayor) * Rennes (Quebec) (Councillor) * Aurora (Upper Canada) (King) Titles and Roles List of titles Ra2or has had * Somerset's 2nd in command * King of Upper Canada * Prime Minister of The Canadian Union * Co-Leader of The Greater Reich * Co-Leader of Foedus Christiana